


Podfic Cover Art: For The Way

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [29]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary:Uhura broke up with Spock on a Tuesday. Yes, this was the reason Jim was in a Betazoid prison on Friday.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797
Kudos: 4
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Podfic Cover Art: For The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876633) by [sunryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder). 
  * Inspired by [For The Way - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568999) by kamicom. 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] For The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511606) by [Carpe_History](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History), [sunryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder). 




End file.
